Final Fantasy 9 Power of Passion
by Shad Kirati
Summary: it's a continuation for final fantasy 9 and it's a bit funny, check it out
1. Trying to begin

**_Final Fantasy _9 _- Power of Passion_**

**_Yo, readers! It´s my first real fan fic, i´m not an english boy so I might write something stupid, try to enjoy and plz review. This story is a continuation of FF9, but FF10 already exists so I just changed the subtitle, if ya dunnot know FF9, there´s no need to worry, I´ll just use their names and they´ll be followed with a simple description. Don´t forget to review plz!_**

_**Chapter 1- Trying to begin**_

_"What´s up, people of the real world, I´m Zidane (a young self-centred thief, in the first final fantasy 9 FF9 he kidnapped the princess of Alexandria and he was one of the principal characters of the game), for the ones that dunnot know me I´m the braviest warrior in the hole imaginary place, I´m pretty good looking and if any of you girl want a cute li..."_

_"...a cute little liar, that dreams with some real world, sigh, man, you know that hole thing of real world is just a mith."_

_"Don´t care about him, this nonsense man over there is Steiner (an adult rude knigth with no sense of humor that just laughs with his own jokes, he was in FF9 as a principal character too ), he´s just nobody, well, I´m here to tell ya how the three of us caused a war..."_

_"...you caused a war, my friend."_

_"OK! That´s just the same! Oh sorry real guy, I kind of overreacted, meet Vivi ( a male young mage with a great power and great friends, also a principal character in the first FF9 ) he´s the third guy, now, may I go on?_

_"Sure" said Vivi_

_"There wasn´t a third pesron, it was just you, you and nobody else!" shoutted Steiner almost losing his head_

_"OK!" Zidane shoutted back_

_"It´s not ok Zidane, Stan is right." said Vivi as calm as ever_

_"Ye, show him, masterVivi!" Stan said pointing his big fat finger toward Zidane_

_"OK! Now could you guys just shut up?" Zidane said and I just think he wasn´t like someone we call calm_

_"No!" both told Zidane at the same time_

_"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!" shoutted Zidane that now was pretty angry_


	2. Princess's back

**_Final Fantasy _9 _- Power of Passion_**

_**It´s me again, sorry to interrupt, now is the real beggining of the story, I changed it for a new version so if you noticed some story error, it can be my imagination or an real error, he he, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2 - Princess´s back**_

_"Well, now you two have got a problem, he he! Huh!? Me? Zidane?! Ha ha ha !_

_No, I´m Vivi, Zidane and Stan aren´t able to talk now, I made them shut up and don´t move with my new magic ( silent and stop ). Are you asking me why?! Simply because they would tell you a wrong story, which in the end everybody is knocked out except for him and he end up killing a big man-eater monster and using phoenix down ( a item that revive a character ) on us. Here we go, so pay attention._

_Me, Zidane, Stan and princess Garnet ( a beautiful young princess of Alexandria kingdom) were in a train prepared to head all the way north, until the last stop, there two friends of Zidane´s last gang would be waiting, it was like the fifth stop when our chat ( me, Zidane and the princess, Stan was so strangily happy that he couldn´t say a word ) was interrupted by the sound of a couple of trumpet, like the one of the play, when everything started, Garnet kind of reconized it and said like:_

_- Hurry guys, this is the sound of my mom, the queen Braihne ( an ugly old queen, that searches for Garnet that left home with Zidane and his crew), she´s might be in this train now, we must run!_

_We started running to the door when Steiner ran and blocked the door, yes, he betrayed us, I used my magic to get us out of there but it didn´t work pretty well, me and Zidane tried everything to get out when Garnet bravely told to Steiner:_

_- Adalbert Steiner, I order you to let us go out!_

_- Sorry I can´t you´re highness. - he told her as a answer._

_- Sorry guy but, Steiner, let them go, now!! she said sadly_

_We run as fast as we could to the first exit, when Zidane turned back and shoutted_

_- I´ll be back, Garnet and when it happen, we´ll be able to live the rest of our life together, don´t matter what or how long, I´ll be back, thrust me!_

_I never saw Zidane acting like that, he was really in love, dawn, he was trapped in this game, sigh, Zidane dropped one last tear , turned around and start running, I was able to see his tears flying throw the air while he left the station, I ran toward him telling to wait up but he didn´t even heard me, just about 27 minutes later, I got him, luckly there was a hotel aside us, so we could get a nap and talk, the man at hotel was a friend of us so we were able o stay without no one knowing about where we was. That´s because Braihne was looking for us, I think she wanted to kill us, because we didn´t just kidnaped Garnet but we also killed a lot of her soldiers and friends, not because we wanted to, they forced us, they wanted to._


	3. Not a nice night

**_Final Fantasy _9_ - Power of Passion_**

**_Chapter 3 - Not a nice night _**

_"I tried to cheer Zidane up a couple of times, but the only think that can cheer him up is girls and now it changed, it´s not the girls, it´s the girl, he was in love with the princess, pretty funny, huh? A thief and a princess, hehehe. Anyway, all he did in the hotel room was cry and some time later he slept. It wasn´t a good nigth to stay at the window, it wasn´t raining, but it was sparkling, the only blue in the sky arrived some time later, it was the thunder with the advertisement of the rain, I couldn´t sleep and I knew that the fear was the one that kept me from sleep:_

_- Can´t sleep Vivi?_

_This sudden question scared me, I would scream if I didn´t reconized that voice, it was him:_

_- Yep, What about you Zidane?_

_- Ya better count on that, I just can´t forget her._

_-Aren´t you thinking of going to get her, you must be kidding me._

_- Why? It can work. We already got in there, remember?_

_- Yes i remember, but we had all your gang on our side, helpng us and if we get in, we won´t get out, that´s just impossible._

_- We could at least try._

_Before I could answer him, I gave another look at the window, Captain Adalbert Steiner was right in the building across the street, with the Alexandria´s Pluto Knigths, I think they were after us, I warned Zidane, he came quickly to take a look, that was when I remembered of that rat kid ( he appears in the first cd of FF9 ) and that gave me an great idea, for the second time, I called Zidane and took him to the loft, once there, we jumped to the rooftop in front of the big window that was placed there, maybe to see the view. We gave a look to the Pluto Knigths that was now heading to the hotel of our friend, the rat kid´s stairs was there, so that was our chance. The time had come and so it begun, the chase and fight for the princess. _


	4. Betrayed by the betrayer

**_Final Fantasy _9_ - Power of Passion_**

_**Chapter 4 - Betrayed by the betrayer**_

_**" A few minutes past and we were over the big wall of stone of Alexandria´s castle, we could see everything and everyone inside. Stan and the Pluto Knights were out trying to find us, so it would be easier to get in and get out, but we weren´t the only ones who enjoyed that, we gave a look behind us and saw saw a group of people heading to the castle, we tought that they wanted us, but no, they wanted Bhraine, I was able to see the first guard been killed, but Zidane was still looking at my back with the fear stamped on his face:**_

_**- Dammit, Vivi, we´re trapped.**_

_**- What?**_

_**It was still raining, Zidane was kind of quaking as he looked to the other side, he slowly raised his arm pointing to the rooftops we just gone through and I turned taking a long deep breath, Stan got us, he and the Pluto knights was coming toward us, we couldn´t get away, so Zidane prepared to draw his sword, the beautiful Exploda ( one of the FF9 swords, actually, my favorite one ), when Stan arrived, he throwed something in Zidane, after a while I could see that it was a letter, Zidane red it out loud, it said that Zorn and Thorn ( red and blue poet clowns ) gone mad, they created another Black Wizard ( monster that appears in FF9 ) to kill Garnet and Bhraine, Stan and his crew would help us, as she said, Beatrix ( the most powerful knight in earth ) was with them, and wanted to kill me and Zidane. "**_


	5. Power of Passion

**_Final Fantasy _9_ - Power of Passion_**

_**Chapter 5 - Power of Passion**_

_" Beatrix lost part of her power when Bhraine was decapitaded, so she was weaker now, but as strange as it seems, she continued pretty powerful. Stan got us in by an big passage underground, this passage took us to the right and the wrong room at the same time, because as we found Garnet, we were found by Zorn, Thorn and the rest of his crew. Beatrix with a nasty voice ordered Zorn and Thorn to deal with Stan so she could have the pleasure of killing us ( insane, huh? ), Stan looked to us and prepared to fight the evil clowns and their stupid wizard, Zidane gave a last look to Garnet that was crying as she felt the cold sword of Beatrix touching her body, Zidane started shining, just like when we get Trance ( a magic that power up the characters, used in FF9 ), but We knew that it wasn´t Trance, because we weren´t in a middle of a battle, Beatrix said something about the power of passion be more powerful than the power of hate and sadness, she started saying something like I can´t control myself, this is end, as she got down on her knees and opened her arms toward the sky, Zidane decided to take advantage of the situation and another head went to the floor, we released Garnet and looked at the other fight, Stan was up with like three of his knights awake laughing at the wizard who was hitting Zorn and Thorn:_

_- You might has defeated us,now._

_- Now,you might have defeated us._

_- But, thrust me, we´ll be back._

_- But, we´ll be back, thrust me._

_And they desappeared taking the stupid black wizard with them and that was it, Alexandria´s castle now had another queen, and... What?! Wanna know where were Garnet all this time? I don´t have a clue, We got lost in this castle, hehe, who would imagine, a thief became a prince, hehe. Before going, I wanna ask you if you could review this story, plz!? Bye. " _


	6. prepare to battle?

**Final Fantasy 9 – Power of Passion**

**Chapter 6: Prepare to battle?**

The castle of Alexandria, big walls of happiness locked with stone to never leave that place, gardens to take your breath away, letting the flowers and fruits invade your head, making you feel strangely happy. But, the most incredible thing about the castle is the peace that surrounds it, making each step seems to be a step toward the sky. The nobles, the employers and Alexandria's royal friends and family have few memories from the last fight that happened 9 years ago, bringing to Alexandria a new queen and a new history to tell. Nowadays, things were different.

I can't let you go. – Zidane said at Dagger's room leaned over the window, looking at the green hills that made the view look a lot more amazing at the sunset, which was happening now.

Why not? – Dagger asked walking forward Zidane

As a woman and as a queen, you have important duties. – Zidane explained, raising his arm to put over her shoulder as stopped to look at the view to see her perfect face for some seconds and continued admiring the view behind the castle's walls.

And, could you tell me one? – She said, getting his eyes, once again, away from the view to look at her eyes, which was reflecting the shiny sunset behind the hills.

Our daughter, Emma. – He said as he caresses his unshaved beard.

Well, I could leave her with Samara. – She said facing his eyes that was drowned at hers, as she touched his hairy cheeks.

Do you really trust her? – He asked feeling her warm hands at his cheeks as he pulled her to his arms.

Ok, you're right. – She said smiling as her nose met his.

Zidane return her smile with a kiss, one love kiss, which no mind can forgot. An everlasting kiss that took away a few second of their life, but ages of memories. Zidane got away from her arms and walked to a chest situated aside their bed and opened it.

But, couldn't you stay too? – She said with face that all the women do, when they want something from their husband, as he took a shiny helmet from the chest imagining if it would fit.

Dagger, you know this games, I have to fight by law number 148 of Final fantasy 9 rules, "All main character, must always fight." – He said with a blue book in hand, a book that he took from the chest.

Hellooo! I am a main character too. – She said laughing at his confused face that stared her deeply.

But here, law number 410, "All queens mustn't fight." – He said as a try to get her away from the war that was about to come.

"All Fire balls must be cold hearted." - She said smiling again at his confused face as she red something in the book and she continued – right her, law number 410.

Huh?! – He looked her, drowned in confusion.

I'm staying here, because we know it's right and not by some stupid law. – She said throwing her book aside and walking toward the opened door as she continued – I'll go check Emma.

Dagger left the room and a while later, Zidane left too, he climbed down the stairs and called for Captain Adalbert Steiner and Master Vivi.

The spy is here, my king. – Vivi said smiling to Zidane.

The first squad already gone, sir. – Steiner said smiling to Zidane too

If you don't want me to call you Rusty, don't call me sir. – Zidane kind of warned Steiner.

Ok, sir. – Steiner said and continued – err… sorry.

Don't worry, Rusty. – Zidane said smiling and continued – Vivi, send the spy to my office.

Ok – Vivi answered as Zidane climbed up the stairs and continued – uhn, sir… which one of your offices should I send him to.

How many do I have? – Zidane said.

1! – Steiner answered for Vivi.

So, Vivi, why did you ask it? – Zidane asked laughing with Steiner.

Sorry. – Vivi said as his black face became red.

The spy got in the office, where Zidane was waiting for him.

King Zidane? – The spy asked as he came in

Yes? – Zidane asked back

King Zidane? – The spy asked again

Yes it's me. – Zidane answered

King Zidane? The spy asked once again

No, it's my mum! – Zidane answered in rage

Hello, Mrs. Mymun, is king Zidane here? – The spy asked … gently?

Are you blind?! – Zidane asked looking at the guy's sunglass.

Yes, miss, why? – He asked

I can't believe it, I hired a blind spy! – Zidane almost wanted to try killing himself, now.

King Zidane? – The spy asked

Yes, (sigh) it's me. – Zidane answered

So, can I start my report about the enemy? – The spy asked

Please. – Zidane asked

Well, they're numerous, they're strong, they're self-centred, they're dumb, they'r… - the spy started but he was interrupted.

They're dumb? – Zidane asked confused

Yes, sir. – He answered

Ok, you're dismissed. – Zidane said walking away

But, I didn't finish me report. – He said confused

Go away!!! – Zidane ordered

N/A: Well, I think that's it. I'm 14 now!!!! Could you review for me, plz!? I appreciate that, bai!


	7. Meeting enemy face to faces

**Final Fantasy 9 – Power of Passion**

**N/A: Hey, guys! What's up? Long time no see! Sorry that I took a long time to publish this chappy, but I was working in other ficcie, already published by my friend, Marih Dimitri. Well, now about my new chappy, it's like a mix, it's ff9 with lord of the rings, but no need to worry, well there ya go!**

**Chapter 7: Meeting evil face to faces**

At the battlefield:

- I know you soldiers are afraid, but it's the mo… - Zidane was speaking when a soldier interrupted

- We aren't, sir! – The soldier said out loud calling his attention

- How dare you answer your king, you nasty worm! – Steiner raised his voice staring darkly the soldier

- Let me take care of this Rusty. – Zidane ordered

- He's all yours! – Steiner said going away

- Soldier, introduce yourself! – Zidane ordered shouting at the soldier's left ear

- Shad Kirati, sir! Captain of the bloodsucker legion! – Shad responded immediately.

- So, tell me… Shad, why aren't you afraid? – Zidane asked almost daring that the soldier would answer

- First of all sir, our head enemy is two small clowns covered with a black suit, one over the other's shoulder. – Shad answered making all the soldiers laugh

- So, Zorn and Thorn did come to battle. – Zidane said to himself

- Can I continue, sir? – Shad asked

- Ye, ye, go ahead. – Zidane ordered without bothering anything else than his own bloody mind

- Sir, Their army is a bunch of… Pokémon or something like that. – Shad continued

- Ok, good work, now, let me talk to these soldiers. – Zidane said – I know you soldiers are afraid, don't say nothing soldier!

- But… - Shad tried to explain

- Shh!

- Bu…

- Shh!

- And before you say something else- Zidane continued – Shh! Now, as I was saying, I know you soldiers are afraid, but there was once a king Arthur, that lived in… he lived in… darn it, I forgot what I was going to say, I need my script!

- There's no time for that! – The director whispered

- So, what do I do? – Zidane whispered back

- I don't know, say the first think that come into your mind! – The director ordered

- Soldiers, – Zidane obeyed – there will be a day that human won't fight for their freedom, but this day is not today, today we fight!

- Not Lord of the rings! – The director ordered

- Sorry, I saw it yesterday. – Zidane apologized

-Okey, just continue it! – The director ordered again

- Soldiers, there Teddiz everywhere, I had never seen someth… - Zidane tied to keep going when the director interrupted

- Conker bad fur day neither!

- So, what do I do?

- Forget it and keep on going.

- Roger that.

Zidane, Vivi and Stan (Steiner) rode their chocobo toward the enemy, as their enemy walked toward them

Where are Zorn and Thorn? – Vivi asked

- Here, we are not! – A voice came from the strange man's chest

They will know it's us, you stupid! – The man told staring his own chest

Stupid, I am not! – the chest said showing anger in it's voice

Sometimes I really wonder. – the head told looking down

Wonder time, it is not! – The chest said

Okey and if you are neither Zorn nor Thorn, where are they? – Stan asked smirking darkly

We're at the castle! – the head answered quickly

You stupid, they will know it's us! – the chest told in rage

I am not stupid! – the head said in rage

Wonder sometimes, I really do. – the chest said and I think it was looking down too

Time to wonder it is not! – the head said

Right, So, if you are neither Zorn nor Thorn, who the hell are you? – Vivi asked

We're Lord Sauron, I mean, I am! – the man answered

No, you're not. – Zidane told as he started to laugh

I'm not? – the man asked

Nope, you more close to be that "I know what you did last summer" killer! – Stan started laughing too, as he spoke

And now? – he asked changing his mask

Yes, your majesty, hahaha! – Zidane said almost crying of happiness

My majesty? – he asked

Yep, that's queen Braihne's mask. – Vivi felt of the chicobo laughing

And now? – he changed his mask once again

Now, you're just like him. – Vivi answered getting up

So, don't you fear? – he asked with a creepy voice

No. – Zidane answered trying to seem serious

And why is that? – he asked again

You don't have orcs. – Shad called his attention

How did he got here? – Vivi asked

When did he got here? – Stan asked

Who is he and why he's here? – the man asked

Just forget it! – Zidane ordered

Ye, what about them? – the man said pointing to a bunch of monsters behind him

Huh? – Shad blushed

They're digimons! – Vivi said

That's a lie! – The man said and continued – tell him, my little orcs!

He's right master, I'm sorry – a digimons said

But, I'm still being lord Sauron. – the man said calling their attention

Nope. – Zidane said

Tell me why. – the man ordered

Ya dunnot have that flaming eye on the top of a big mountain. – Shad answered interrupting the serious conversation

Yes I have it! – the man said pointing a remote control to the sky

N/A: Sorry if it is to long, but I'll just continue it if you want, so as you write the review (plz do it) you ask me, so I can be sure that someone will read it, okey, bai bai! oh, and by the way, chicobos are chocobos in their childhood, for the one's that do not know


	8. the ends?

**Final Fantasy 9 – Power of Passion**

**N/A: A special thank to Emzies! You rule! And Mat too!**

**Chapter 8: The end(s)?**

-What do you want Batman for? – Steiner asks interrupting the fake Sauron's smirk

-Huh? – Fake Sauron asked confused

-Right there! – Zidane laughed a real taking breath away laugh, as he pointed to a dark bat with a circle yellow background at the sky

-Ops! – Fake Sauron became even more confused as he pressed the remote control button for the second time

-So, you weren't calling batman? – Vivi asked

-Who you really… - Steiner tried to start talking but his laughs didn't let he go on

-…wanted to call was…-Zidane tried to continue but ended up laughing just like Stan

-…the powerpuff girls! –Vivi asked falling at the floor laughing

-Forget it! – Fake Sauron said turning off the sign maker and continuing – I'm lord Sauron because I have the ring!

-It's mine! – A voice came from the crowd of digimons

-Who said that? – Fake Sauron asked looking back

-Gollum cough, Gollum cough Gollum – The stranger said and continued – You can call us Smeagol.

-No, Smeagol, it's not yours! – Vivi shouted

-Yes it is – Smeagol shouted angry – my precious!

-No, it's a fake. – Zidane explained

-They lied to us! – Smeagol said staring Fake Sauron

-They bastards! – Stanley shouted and he ran in

-Dammit, I quit! – Fake Sauron said taking Zidane´s sword and placing it at his chest

-Ouch! My eye! – Thorn screamed painfully as he felt at the floor

-This has not been the last time thou see me! – Zorn shouted disappearing in the air

-We should do something to celebrate – Zidane proposed

-Let's call Terrance and Phillip! – Stanley told as a suggestion

The singers rushed in but they stepped on an explosive mine that killed everyone

N/A: No! That a terrible ending, let's see the bad end.

Bad end

-We should do something to celebrate! - Zidane proposed

-Let's call Terrance and Phillip! – Stanley told as a suggestion

-No, they're dead! – Smeagol said

-Don't worry guys, I'll sing to you! – Steiner said happy

N/A: I prefer the last one! Got pretty bad this one too! Almost wanted to start killing my self

Good end

-We should do something to celebrate! - Zidane proposed

-No! Let's go home! – Everybody shouted

N/A: That was a good Idea!

Pretty good end

-We should do something to celebrate! - Zidane proposed

-Shut up and let us sleep! – Everybody shouted from their houses

N/A: To finish with a golden key, the perfect ending!

-We should do something to celebrate! - Zidane proposed

-Let's order some pizza! – Shad shouted

N/A: Wow! A lot of N/A in the ficcie, well did you guys liked it? Fine, well as one of the bad guys died and Zorn refuses to be the only bad guy, I ask you:

WHO WILL BE THE NEXT BAD GUY?


End file.
